JAIL TAG! part 2
by StarLikeShadow
Summary: Hi people part two of JAIL TAG! part 1 located with CloseToLight123 Enjoy, this is a collab with CloseToLight123 the main idea of this was from Shino! Have Fun!


Shino: (emo corner)

Blaze: …NONE OF US OWNS IE/GO/CHRONO STONE ENJOY PART TWO!

* * *

It has been a full four hours since the start of the jail tag and only two teams were able to survive this long. The two teams kept running and even used Keshins to escape now they were out of breath but was still running to survive.

"I can't go any longer…" one of them pants stopping from running.

"Come on we have to keep going!" the other one shouts pulling the other boy by the arm and started running again.

"This will get us nowhere and I think we're the only ones left!" the boy from the other team pants.

"I think so…" the boy next to him says stopping but that was a mistake for they bumped into the other surviving group.

"WAH!" they all shout falling to the ground.

"Ow…huh Shindou-san, Kirino-senpai?" The boy asked.

"Eh? Tenma, Tsurugi you're both still here!" Shindou exclaims looking at the two boys.

"So you guys survived?" Tsurugi asked standing up and pulling Tenma up as well.

"Well yeah…" Shindou answered putting a hand out for Kirino. "Thanks to my Keshin and Kirino's mist…" Shindou explained.

"How are you guys surviving?" Kirino asked taking the hand and getting helped up.

"Well probably thanks to Tsurugi's death drop…" Tenma said looking at Tsurugi who looked away. "But I help, a bit, too…Soyokaze step and Spiral draw comes in pretty handy in this game…" Tenma said with a smile.

"We see…" Kirino said but was startled when a net suddenly emerged from the floor capturing both Shindou and Kirino.

"What the-" both Tenma and Tsurugi exclaimed when the same thing happened to them.

"FINALLY!" a voice shouted in glee from the bushes and out came; Endou, Kazemaru, Gouenji, Taiyou and Toramaru.

"OH COME ON!" all four shouts.

* * *

LATER

As the 'its' went to the locker room the captives were all struggling to get free from the nets.

"We're back…" Endou said going inside with everyone else and saw the other Raimon player and 'its' relaxing in the room but the players were emitting some dark and gloomy auras.

"Oh hey you guys are the last two teams" Haruna greeted while the last four got free.

"Last two?" Shindou asked.

"Yes that's right!" Haruna told them and held her hand out for Shindou and helped him get up. "Congratulation Team 1 and 7 you guys are the last two to get captured!"

The four boys just looked up at Haruna oblivious to what she had said. "What?" they asked.

"You guys are the last two groups to be captured and the rule was the first five groups to be captured fully must clean after practice and also clean the whole club house" Midori explained.

"That…means…" Shindou said.

"WE DON'T HAVE TO CLEAN THE CLUB HOUSE!" Tenma and Kirino shouted and started jumping with each other, Tsurugi just smirked and Shindou gave a sigh of relief as the brunette and the pinkette kept jumping in joy.

"Well good for you…" Kariya said sarcastically.

"How did you guys get caught?" Tenma asked after he and Kirino stopped jumping.

"Well..." Shinsuke started.

* * *

Flashback

"Where should we hide?" Shinsuke asked as they walked around the hallways.

"I dunno…" Hikaru said as they looked around.

"Let's take a break, I haven't even seen our 'its' for a while now…" Kariya said stopping for a while.

"But what will we do if they suddenly catch us while we take a break?" Hikaru asked and began walking again with Shinsuke next to him.

Kariya sighed at this and followed his two friends as they kept walking around the hallway.

"Maybe we should-" Shinsuke was gonna say until he got caught in a sack.

"GOTCHA!" Midorikawa shouted holding up the sack with Shinsuke, struggling, inside.

"SHINSUKE!" Hikaru and Kariya shouted.

"Want him back come and get him!" Midorikawa shouted and started running away from them the sack in his hand.

"Wha- get back here!" Kariya shouted running after the greenette with Hikaru following him from behind.

Later

"Where are we again?" Hikaru asked.

"I have no idea…we kept following him and forgot to see where we're going…" Kariya said looking around the dark hallway and found a blur of green. "Over there!" Kariya shouted pointing at the place Midorikawa entered.

The two of them went to the door and looked at each other and the door opened only to find it was the locker room. "Huh?" the two said in confusion and Kidou and Hiroto suddenly came down from the ceiling and pushed them inside.

"Success!" Midorikawa, Hiroto and Kidou shouted while everyone stared at the three boys.

Flashback End

* * *

"What a stupid way to get caught…" Tsurugi muttered.

"Shut up!" Kariya yelled at Tsurugi.

"But still…how can you not recognize the whole soccer club house?" Kirino asked.

"The hall way was dark…" Hikaru answered looking down in shame.

"But I never thought anyone could actually fit in this sack…" Midorikawa said bringing out the sack.

"Wait isn't that the sack for one of those expensive bags Hitomiko uses/owns?" Kariya asked after looking at the sack closely.

"Uh…y…e…s?" Midorikawa said dropping the sack and looking away as Hiroto shook his head at Midorikawa.

"I fit inside a sack used for bags…" Shinsuke said darkly as he sat at the corner emitting the darkest aura amongst all the dark auras in the room, everyone sweat dropped at Shinsuke.

"What about the others?" Shindou asked.

"We got caught in the library…" Ichino answered.

"I told you it was a bad idea…" Aoyama muttered darkly.

"We got caught outside and I don't even know how, we were hiding so good!" Sangoku said.

"Really now?" Aphrodi asked glancing at them with one eye.

"N-no sir…we were hiding in stupid places…" Amagi said shaking in fear.

"I feel bad for them…once they entered they got into a lecture from their 'its'" Aoi said.

"The rest?" Shindou asked.

"Well we…" Hayami began.

* * *

Flashback

"Where should we go now?" Kurama asked.

"Well…we could always try the old soccer club house…" Hamano said.

"But it's pretty dusty in there…" Hayami whimpered.

"But I'm not armed with any soccer balls since Kurama used side winder the last time we met Yukimura…" Hamano complained.

"Oh so you wanted to be captured…" Kurama asked.

"No. But now we lost our only weapon to protect ourselves!" Hamano complained again.

"Oh…you guys out of soccer balls? Too bad I got hundreds" A voice asked from behind them.

The three cringed and looked behind them to find Yukimura armed with a lot of soccer balls. They gulped knowing what will happen.

"Revenge for hitting me with a soccer ball a while ago punk!" Yukimura shouted summoning his keshin.

"Uh-oh…" The three said before being assaulted by a bunch of soccerballs.

"OW! Hey watch the head!" Kurama shouted after getting hit on the head and was hit on the face knocking him out.

"Kurama!" the two shouted getting hit on the head themselves. "OW!" they both shouted.

"Yukimura I think you should give some mercy" Fubuki said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"WHAT, IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT FA-" Hamano was about to say until a soccerball hit his face knocking him out.

"If killing you means this will be over, so let it be…" Fubuki muttered darkly with a smile after kicking the ball. He then glanced at Hayami who flinched and kneeled down and held his hands up in surrender.

"I-I SURRENDER!" Hayami exclaimed.

Flashback end

* * *

"And that's what happened…" Hayami said after explaining.

All the other 'its' just looked at Fubuki who in turn just smiled warmly at them. They all sweat dropped at him and Yukimura, who was just sitting next to Fubuki.

"Lastly?" Shindou asked and looked at Kuramada and Nishiki. "Kuramada-san Nishik-" Shindou called.

"NO DON'T MAKE US TALK! DON'T MAKE US DO IT! DON'T MAKE US REMEMBER!" Kuramada suddenly yelled covering his ears startling Shindou.

"ITS TOO HORRIBLE ASDFGHJKL! ! !" Nishiki shouted hugging his legs.

Everyone looked shocked at them and sweat dropped wondering what happened to them. The other 'its' all looked at Fudou and Minamisawa and everyone followed to stare at them.

Minamisawa looked away while Fudou smirked darkly.

"What did you do?" Endou and Shindou asked.

"Something…" Fudou answered.

"Indescribable..." Minamisawa continued smirking.

Everyone sweat dropped at this and moved a step or two away from the two freaky people.

"I've been meaning to ask but how did you all know we were gonna bump into each other at that place you put the net?" Tsurugi asked.

"Oh we didn't really expect it we put traps almost everywhere around the school and kept following you guys secretly hoping you'd fall into one of them!" Taiyou exclaimed.

"Wait…we didn't fall for the other traps except the net so…what happened to the other traps?" Kirino asked and Endou, Kazemaru, Gouenji, Taiyou and Toramaru froze.

"Ah…" they said before screams, yells and curses were heard from outside.

"**WHAT THE HELL!"**

"**OH MY GOD!"**

"**GET ME DOWN!"**

"**WHY IS THERE A PITFALL HERE!"**

"**KYAAAAA SOMEONE PLEASE GET ME OUT OF THIS NET!"**

"Woops…" Endou said rubbing the back of his head.

Now the game of Jail Tag is over and the four boys happily didn't have to clean the club house. No. I do not care about the others who had to suffer cleaning duties. Also Endou learned when playing jail tag traps are not the best idea in a school full of kids and teachers XD

THE END!

* * *

Kagaya: that was pretty random.

Star: XD so here's our winners from the contest!

1st place: **pokemonorochi**

2nd place: **xXRoyal Mai and Miki HimeXx**

Star: ok so congrats on winning guys! First placed wins a story request to Shino either a one-shot or multi-chaptered (max will be 3 chapters)

Kagaya: While Second placed wins a one-shot request to Shino and to request just simply PM her, her account is **CloseToLight123 **by the way she will not do anything with Angst and she will apologize if her romance wouldn't be any good she is not the romance story kind and her ratings are till K-T no M

Review guys thanks for reading! –StarLikeShadow and CloseToLight123-


End file.
